


Estos corazones se escapan del control

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, Self-Doubt, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Vale. Pues ahora voy a preparar la comida, luego voy a secar la ropa y a dormir un poco. ¿Cuándo nos vemos?”“Bueno, parecías tan feliz de irte que no veo porque deberías apresurarte a volver, ¿no?”
Relationships: Hirama Soichi/Totani Kimito





	Estos corazones se escapan del control

**Estos corazones se escapan del control**

Kimito se sentía como a punto de desmayarse.

Era una sensación agradable, a pesar de todo; quizás era esto su problema, quizás estaba _demasiado_ agradable.

Sentía a Soichi encima, sentía sus labios y sus manos moverse tan rápidamente de darle la sensación de estar por todas partes de estarle casi torturando.

Respiraba más y más rápidamente mientras intentaba tener su ritmo, pero en cuanto podía acariciarle, besarle, el mayor comenzaba a buscar rasgos de piel aún inexplorados, siguiendo impertérrito a hacerle volver loco.

“So... Soichi.” fue obligado a llamarle, jadeando, y sólo al oír pronunciado su nombre en ese tono desesperado, Hirama se paró.

Se apoyó en los brazos, se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa culpable.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja.

A Kimito le habría gustado mostrarse irritado, pero aunque esforzándose sabía qué no podía hacerlo.

Te lo he dicho cuando nos despertamos.” se giró hacia el mueble a lado de la cama, mirando el reloj. “Es decir, menos de una hora atrás. No tengo intención de ceder, hoy tengo que volver a casa.”

Hirama resopló, retrocediendo y sentándose en el colchón, directamente entre sus piernas.

“Vamos, Kimi... ¿Cuándo nos va pasar otra vez de tener una semana libre? Deberíamos disfrutar cada momento, ¿no lo piensas?”

Totani suspiró, y él también se sentó.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Me hiciste ya este discurso. Lleva _tres días_ haciéndome este discurso.” no pudo ocultar una sonrisita, mientras se acercaba, cruzando las piernas con las del mayor. “Pero llevo tres días y tres noches estando aquí, me acabó la ropa interior y la ropa limpia. No he controlado el correo. De verdad, So-chan, sólo me hace falta ir por un rato a casa. Quizás hacer la colada y tener una comida decente.” aludió poco sutil a los tres días consecutivos de pizza, ramen precocinado y sobras. “Y dormir sin que en medio de la noche alguien me salte encima.” siguió, burlándose de él.

Una vez más, Soichi resopló.

“Puedo prestarte mi ropa interior mientras lavo la tuya. Y puedo ir al conbini para comprar algo de comer. Puedo cocinar algo por el almuerzo, lo sabes qué no soy mal. Y…” hizo una mueca, al encogerse de hombros. “Y no sexo hasta que vas quererlo. Prometo. Anda ya, no te vayas.” le pidió, al dejar deslizar las puntas de los dedos de las palmas de sus manos hasta el brazo, subiendo a los hombros y a su cara, tirándole cerca.

Apoyó la frente contra la suya, e inclinó la cabeza para besarle.

Kimito se rindió fácilmente al beso, porque no había intención de resistir a eso.

Fue cuando las manos de Soichi volvieron a su espalda y cuando el mayor abrió los labios y se puso a morder los suyos que se alejó, bruscamente.

“¡Soichi!” se quejó, retrocediendo y llevado las rodillas contra el pecho, sin dejar contacto físico con él. “¿Ves? Es imposible estar en el mismo cuarto sin…” se interrumpió, al ver la expresión triste de su novio. Puso dramáticamente los ojos en blanco, y luego le hizo señal de meterse a su lado. “No estoy diciendo que no me guste. Dios, los tres días pasados fueron…” una vez más no completó la frase; en cambio, sonrojó. “Lo que digo es que me hace falta una pequeña tregua. Descansar y recuperarme. Vivir como a una persona normal, quizás salir de casa, responder a los correos electrónicos. ¿A ti no te pareció de no haber hecho nada durante estos tres días?” le preguntó, en aire esperanzado.

Sin embargo, Soichi se encogió de hombros, sin convicción.

“No. Fui contigo, yo… estoy bien cuando estamos juntos. No me hace falta nada.”

Su voz estaba triste, y Kimito no sabía si fuera voluntario o no, pero como resultado se sintió horriblemente culpable.

Él no era una persona romántica. O más bien: podía serlo, en su interior, pero nunca habría sido capaz de expresar como se sintiera de la manera como lo hacía Soichi, que nunca había mostrado dificultad en decirle cuanto le quisiera, cuanto estuviera bien con él.

“Yo también estoy bien cuando estoy contigo. Lo sabes, esto.” subrayó, recibiendo a cambio sólo un vistazo inseguro por parte del mayor. “Sólo me hace falta ir a casa por unas horas, eso es todo. No me voy ahora, esperaré la hora del almuerzo. ¿Qué te parece?” propuso, al intentar sonar atractivo.

Soichi se encogió otra vez de hombros, al dejarse ir contra la pared.

“Vale. Si quieres realmente irte no puedo hacer nada, ¿no?” le dijo, sin mascarar la decepción.

Kimito suspiró, al arrodillarse en la cama frente a él.

“Bueno. Pues, antes de comenzar a hablar, ¿Dónde estábamos?” le preguntó, con indiferencia, bajándose para buscar con los labios los del mayor, volviendo a besarle y tomando su lugar en intentar distraerle.

“Creía que hubieras dicho no sexo.”

Kimito se concedió una sonrisa maliciosa, al encogerse de hombros.

“Fuiste tú a decirlo, yo no.” murmuró, al llevar la boca a su pecho y abajo, intentando no perder el contacto visivo.

Y no le tomó mucho a Soichi para dejarse llevar, pero no lo hizo completamente.

No estaba enteramente con él, Kimito lo sentía y no podía no admitir que fuera toda su culpa.

*

Al abrir la puerta de casa, Kimito suspiró.

Se miró alrededor, como si no reconociera su piso.

Los tres días pasados le habían realmente desorientado, no era una excusa para irse.

Suspiró una vez más, al pensar en Soichi.

Hasta el momento cuando Kimito se había ido no había estado muy alegre; habían hecho el amor otra vez, pero de alguna manera el menor sentía que había sido diferente de las otras veces.

Sólo había sido sexo, al final, y Soichi lo había hecho todo para hacérselo entender.

Abandonó los zapatos en la entrada, liberándose de su ropa mientras se acercaba al cuarto de baño, y en cuanto dentro abrió cansadamente el grifo, dejando correr el agua hasta que fue tibia.

Hizo un sonido de satisfacción cuando finalmente entró, y se quedó inmóvil por un rato antes de empezar realmente a lavarse.

Estaba cansado, más de lo que habría tenido que ser alguien que se había quedado tres días encerrado en casa sin hacer nada. 

Soichi no lo entendía, realmente, que él no podía olvidar todo lo que pasaba fuera de casa, de quedarse con él sin pensar en todas las pequeñas cosas que constituían su cotidianidad.

Se pasó las manos en el pelo mojado, al hacer una mueca.

Estaba harto de decepcionarle, de pasar siempre como él a quien no le importaba de su relación; harto de no tener éxito de hacerle entender cuanto realmente le quisiera.

Al acabar de ducharse se envolvió en su bata, y fue a recoger la ropa que había esparcido por la casa y la que había llevado de casa de Soichi, y la puso en la lavadora, encendiéndola.

Sólo entonces, al dirigirse a la cocina, llamó al mayor.

“ _¿Llegaste? Te tomó mucho, me preocupé._ ” fueron las palabras con que le saludó el mayor.

Kimito suspiró una vez más, al cerrar los ojos.

“Me duché antes de llamarte, y puse la ropa en la lavadora. Ahora voy a preparar algo de comer.”

Hubo unos momentos de silencio del otro lado del teléfono, y Kimito no tuvo que preguntar por qué.

“¿Tú que haces ahora?” preguntó, obligándole a responder.

Podía imaginarle bien, tumbado en la cama mientras se encogía de hombros, una expresión seria en la cara.

 _“Nada. Creo que voy a ordenar un poco y luego yo también voy a comer algo_.” respondió, con indiferencia.

Kimito abrió los estantes del aparador y tomó la soba, luego puso el agua en una olla y dejó que se calentara.

“Quizás debería haberte invitado por el almuerzo, si me dices de esa manera que vas a comer algo. Cuando piensas en como normalmente eres tú que te aseguras que yo come.” se burló de él, al intentar suavizar la conversación.

“ _No te preocupes. No tengo mucha hambre, eso es todo.”_

“Vale. Pues ahora voy a preparar la comida, luego voy a secar la ropa y a dormir un poco. ¿Cuándo nos vemos?” le preguntó, al intentar subrayar las últimas palabras, esperando que al menos con la prospectiva de verse pronto el mayor se pusiera un poco más de buen humor.

“ _Bueno, parecías tan feliz de irte que no veo porque deberías apresurarte a volver, ¿no?”_

El menor dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, profundamente irritado por lo que acababa de decirle Soichi.

Y triste, quizás un poco de eso, pero no tenía intención de mostrarlo.

“Quizás es mejor que hablamos más tarde.” le dijo, en tono neutral.

“ _Sí. Tal vez es mejor.”_

“Gracias para la comprensión, Soichi. De verdad.”

Cortó la conversación sin esperar respuesta por parte del mayor.

Se quedó quieto por un rato, antes de echar el móvil del otro lado del cuarto, apagando el gas bajo la olla y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Recayó en el colchón, y miró el cielorraso con el entrecejo fruncido.

No entendía lo que equivocaba, no entendía porque Soichi no se esforzara de ponerse en su lugar, porque en cambio debiera ceder a sus inseguridades, cuando las de Kimito estaban suficientes por ambos.

Se sentó de vuelta, se miró alrededor e intentó pensar rápidamente en lo que hacer.

No quería rumiar mucho, o sabía qué la ofensa iba a prevalecer, y que habría seguido comportándose de manera indiferente con su novio; y esa no era una opción, no cuando Soichi estaba enfadado con él.

Fue entonces que pensó en una solución.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, y aumentó mientras seguía pensándolo, mientras reflexionaba en los detalles y en lo que tenía que hacer para resolver el problema una vez por todas, para hacerle entender a Soichi que su relación no estaba unilateral, que no era el único a quien le importara.

Kimito tenía todo de demostrar, y por una maldita vez había decidido de no echarse atrás.

Mandando al infierno la idea de comer, se puso en pie y abrió el armario.

En ese momento, tenía otro de que preocuparse, más que tener una comida decente.

*

Al tocar el timbre, estaba bastante nervioso.

No le había dicho a Soichi que iba a volver, no había tenido ganas.

Oírle decir otra vez que no estaba necesario no habría ayudado su resolución.

Esperó un momento, antes que Soichi abriera; al encontrarse frente a su novio su expresión no fue muy feliz, pero de todas maneras se desplazó del umbral para dejarle entrar.

“Creía que te quedaras en casa esta noche.” le hizo notar, sin saludarle.

Kimito se encogió de hombros, se quitó los zapatos y se puso sus zapatillas, y luego fue al salón.

“Te lo había dicho, sólo quería poner una lavadora y descansar un poco. Una tarde me parece más que suficiente por eso, ¿no?” suspiró, al sentarse en el sofá. “Fuiste tú que te enfadaste tanto por algo insignificante.”

Soichi se pasó la lengua en el labio inferior, irritado por su afirmación.

A Kimito no le importaba mucho, al final. Sabía qué el mayor iba a estar enfadado con él, y no tenía intención de controlarse para evitar la pelea.

Quería que todo fuera claro, sin que Soichi pensara de haber ganado fácilmente.

“No me enfadé porque querías poner la lavadora, Kimito.” puntualizó, al llamarle voluntariamente con su nombre completo. “Me enfadé porque era algo que podrías haber hecho aquí, y porque no estaba necesario que fueras a casa. ¿Qué tengo que pensar? Insististe tanto que lo sólo que pude imaginar fue que quisieras…” se interrumpió, al sonrojar ligeramente. “Que quisiera tomarte unas horas de pausa. De mí.”

Kimito sabía qué las cosas llegaban allí, desde esa mañana, pero oírle hablar de esa manera le hizo daño.

Era lo más equivocado de pensar, era algo que nunca habría querido que pensara, pero no sabía cómo responder a la acusación.

Probablemente, en su lugar y con las mismas inseguridades, podría haber sido algo que le habría pasado por la cabeza a él también.

“Eres un idiota.” le acusó, sin rémoras. “No puedes creer en serio que quiere tomarme una pausa de ti. Lo sabes cómo me siento, ¿no? No estaría contigo si tuviera estas necesidades.” le reprochó, luego se apoyó contra el respaldo y suspiró. “¿Estás enfadado?” le preguntó después de un rato, el tono más suave.

Soichi fue a sentarse, recogió las rodillas y se puso en una esquina, mirando a su novio a los ojos.

“Sí.” admitió. “No me gusta sentirme de esta manera, y lo sabes. No me gusta sentirme inseguro y no me gusta no entender porque te comportes así.” se apresuró a continuar, antes que el menor pudiera contestar. “Lo sé qué no lo haces con malas intenciones, qué no eres alguien de abrirse y hablar de cómo se siente, pero de vez en cuando me gustaría que lo hicieras, Kimi. Conmigo, sólo conmigo, podrías esforzarte.”

Kimito sonrojó; Soichi estaba haciendo hincapié sobre algo que no le gustaba para nada, porque no había manera de contestar ni defenderse, porque sabía qué el mayor tenía razón.

“Yo te quiero.” dijo al final, al encogerse de hombros en señal de disculpa para no ser capaz de decir nada más. “Te quiero realmente, So, y esto debería ser suficiente para mí para que las cosas sigan de la manera mejor. Lo sé qué no lo entiendes, porque tú eres diferente y te comportas de manera diferente, pero…” se le acercó, se arrodilló y se extendió adelante, al apoyar el mentón en sus rodillas para mirarle a los ojos. “Lo siento. De verdad. Lo siento que no tengo éxito de hacerme entender y lo siento por cada vez cuando por esto estás mal.” suspiró, volviendo a sentarse y sonriendo. “Pero, si te consola, tengo una solución para el problema de hoy.”

Soichi pareció ignorar sus últimas palabras y se extendió adelante para cogerle una muñeca, al extender las piernas y al tirarle más cerca, de manera que el menor acabara tumbado encima de él.

“Kimi.” le dijo, al llevar una mano en su pelo y luego bajo la cara, tirándole para besarle. “Tienes razón.” le dijo al alejarse. “Lo sé qué me quieres, pues todo está bien.” le besó otra vez, al callar cualquier protesta por parte de Kimito, continuando hasta que le vio dejar de tratar de reaccionar, hasta que devolvió el beso, levantándose y apoyándose contra de él, maullando contra sus labios cuando Soichi le llevó las manos en la espalda, bajo la camiseta.

Empujó involuntariamente las caderas contra las del mayor, dejándose ir contra de él, alejándose para que le quitara la camiseta y volviendo a besarle por un rato, antes de alejarse con una expresión enojada en la cara.

“¡Soichi!” le reprochó, al sacudir la cabeza y al volver sentado.

“¿Qué?”

“Estaba intentado decirte algo importante, y tú intentabas…” se interrumpió, al cruzar los brazos. “Eres terrible.”

El mayor rio bajo en aire culpable, se le acercó y le tomó las manos en las propias.

“Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Dime, te escucho.”

“Bueno.” en ese momento, Kimito pareció perder toda su bravuconería. Se había preparado un discurso, que en su cabeza estaba perfecto, pero parecía haberlo olvidad. Con la presencia de Soichi, con esa vena de excitación que le había causado, estaba incapaz de recordar lo que quería decirle. “Bueno, se trata del hecho que hoy fue a casa.”

“Pensaba que hubiéramos resuelto, que nos hubiéramos explicado.”

Totani asintió, al morderse el labio inferior.

“Sí, lo sé. Pero piensa en la vez siguiente que va pasar. Y la siguiente y la después. Tú quieres que yo me quede y yo no quiero irme. Pues, en mi opinión, sólo hay una solución.”

Había sido mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Era esto que quería decirle, sin exponerse mucho y dejando que el mayor sacara sus conclusiones; le miraba alusivo, como para hacerle entender sin que fuera necesario decir nada más.

“¿Pues?” le preguntó Soichi en cambio, al mirarle confundido.

Kimito suspiró, frustrado.

“Vamos, Soichi. Puedes hacerlo. Si queremos seguir estando juntos, sin que yo tenga que volver _a mi casa_ …” remarcó las palabras, y resopló. “Anda ya, ¡pídemelo!” exclamó al final, empezando a torturarse las palmas de las manos con las uñas.

Soichi le miró a los ojos, y después de unos momentos enderezó la espalda y se salió los ojos.

Había entendido, sin duda.

“¿Y por qué quieres que te lo pida yo?” le preguntó, al sonreírle con tranquilidad.

Kimito sonrojó violentamente, al encogerse de hombros.

“Porque sí. Porque deberías ser tú a pedírmelo, ¿no?”

“Pero eres tú que lo quieres, ¿verdad?”

Las palabras golpearon al menor como un puño, y se apresuró a retirar lo que había dicho.

“Claro. Soy yo que lo quiero, es claro. Pues si no quieres podemos fingir que no haya dicho nada y quedarnos de esta manera. No cambia nada para mí.”

Soichi se echó a reír, incapaz de controlarse, y le tomó otra vez la cara en las manos, volviendo a besarle.

“Totani Kimito.” murmuró al separarse, quedándose cerca de él. “¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?”

A Kimito le habría gustado enfadarse con él para haberle tenido en ascuas, para haberle dejado dudar, le habría gustado insultarle y mandarle al infierno.

Pero la pregunta, aunque esperándosela, hecha con ese tono y esa mirada en los ojos, fue suficiente para hacérselo olvidar todo.

“Claro.” respondió, la voz que temblaba apenas. “Claro que me gustaría, So.”

“Muy bien. Ahora que arreglamos las formalidades…” sonrió malicioso, al acercarse aún más para obligar al menor a tumbarse y metiéndose entre sus piernas. “¿Puedo hacer el amor contigo?”

Kimito no consideró necesario responder; en cambio, prefirió besarle otra vez y recomenzar exactamente donde se habían interrumpido, pero con un aire diferente ahora.

Quería a Soichi, sentía la falta física, le quería encima, sentirle tocarle y besarle y hacerle suyo.

Y quería que fuera así por el resto de su vida, porque si hubiera podido seguir siendo donde estaba él, pues sabía qué iban finalmente a encontrar el equilibrio que les hacía tanta falta, sin dejar espacio para incomprensiones e inseguridades.

Le quitó la camiseta, y cuando el mayor le dio manera de mover los brazos llevó las manos a los pantalones, dejando deslizar una dentro los calzoncillos y envolviendo los dedos alrededor de su sexo, viéndole cerrar los ojos y aferrarse al tejido del sofá, como si tuviera dificultades en guardarse levantado de esa manera.

Sólo se lo dejó hacer por unos segundos, antes de alejarse bastante de liberarse de la ropa que le quedaba, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y pasando las manos en el tejido ligero de los pantalones, provocándole por un poco antes de quitárselos.

Kimito cerró los ojos y se concentró sólo en lo que sentía.

Soichi le acariciaba despacio, en las piernas hasta las caderas, bajando a la línea de la ingle y acabando en su erección, rozándola sólo con las yemas, ganando cada uno de sus gemidos de decepción.

“Soichi…” se quejó, al abrir los ojos para ver a su novio volver a tumbarse encima a él, atacándole el cuello con la lengua y los dientes mientras dejaba que una mano se acercara a su boca, haciéndole abrir los labios.

Kimito no tenía ganas de provocarle, a diferencia de él, y sin dificultad se puso a humedecer los dedos del mayor con la lengua, envolviéndolos entre los labios, intentando al mismo tiempo ser eficaz y excitar a su novio, sonriendo suavemente cuando le vio agitarse y empujar las caderas contra de él de manera incontrolada.

Cuando le dejó, Soichi llevó la mano entre sus piernas y hasta su abertura, y Kimito cerró de vuelta los ojos, disfrutando la sensación como nunca había hecho antes.

Sintió un dedo del mayor abrirse camino dentro de él con facilidad, y le sintió volver a besarlo como para distraerle, cuidado con no hacerle daño, cuidado con cualquiera se refiriera a él.

Kimito abrió un poco más las piernas y fue al encuentro de su mano, como para decirle que estaba bien, que podía seguir, que lo quería; pues Soichi dejó que al primero dedo se añadiera otro, y los movió más rápidamente y más fondo, dejando de besarle porque ocupado a mirar fijo encantado la expresión del menor.

Siguió preparándole por unos minutos, antes de quitar con delicadez la mano y meterse entre sus piernas, al llevar una mano bajo su muslo, acariciándolo y luego levantándolo, hasta que el menor se lo envolvió alrededor.

“Kimi…” murmuró, al acariciarle la cara, bajándose para besarle otra vez.

“Vaya, So.” respondió Totani, al levantar las caderas y al echar la cabeza atrás cuando le sintió empezar a empujarse dentro de él.

Soichi iba despacio, y Kimito le podía sentir muy bien, sentía su cuerpo abrirse para hacerle sitio, sentía su corazón como quemar, ardiente por cuanto latía rápido en ese momento.

Cuando fue completamente en él se quedaron quietos, pero sólo duró un rato antes que Kimito le pidiera de empezar a moverse, ansiado por sentirle a fondo dentro de sí.

Soichi no se negó, y al salir casi completamente volvió dentro de él con un empujón firme, al cerrar los ojos, envuelto por ese calor casi sofocante.

Kimito le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, se apretó a él y buscó con él un ritmo, moviéndose contra su erección, buscando desesperadamente tanto contacto como posible con su cuerpo.

Soichi llevó una mano abajo, para nada ayudado por la posición, y la puso alrededor de su sexo, moviéndola rápidamente, apretando e intentando guardar el ritmo de los empujones dentro de él, y Kimito ya no pudo resistir.

Se abandonó completamente a la sensación de placer, obligado a dejar al mayor y al desmayarse contra el sofá, llegando al orgasmo con un gemido agudo, intercalado con el nombre del mayor.

Soichi no dejó de moverse, aunque el menor sintiera sus ojos fijos encima de él, y ya sin cualquier control sobre sí mismo se movió más y más rápidamente, y no le tomó mucho para correrse dentro de él, besándole para sofocar cualquier sonido en su boca.

Un rato y, con un poco de decepción, Kimito le sintió salir de él y encontrar un sitio a su lado, envolviéndole la cintura con los brazos y dejando que el menor le apoyara la frente contra un hombro.

“¿Quieres ir a la cama o quieres quedarte aquí?” le murmuró Soichi al oído en cuanto hubo recuperado aliento, todavía acariciándole perezosamente una cadera.

“Aquí.” respondió Kimito, masticando un poco. “No puedo levantarme. Y debería separarme de ti. No quiero.”

Soichi se echó a reír y asintió.

“De hecho, no tienes que separarte de mí.” le aseguró. “No tienes que ir a ningún lado, sin mí. Esta es también tu casa, ahora.”

Kimito abrió con dificultad los ojos, y se giró para mirarle.

“Nuestra casa.” dijo, al sonreír y al girarse con todo el cuerpo, escondiéndose entre los brazos del mayor. “Te quiero, So.” murmuró, abandonándose al agarre de sus brazos.

“Yo también te quiero, Kimi. Te quiero como nunca quise a nadie, lo sabes.” suspiró, al bajar la cabeza para besarle la frente. “No quiero dejarte ir. Nunca más.”

El menor no respondió, muy cansado o muy avergonzado para hacerlo.

Podía dormirse, tranquilo en ese abrazo, tranquilo con la idea que no tenía otro lugar donde ir.

Esa era su casa, ahora.

Junto a Soichi y entre sus brazos.


End file.
